Alphabetize
by Obsessivebookworm14
Summary: 26 sentences about Spirit Tracks


Alphabetize

Summary: 26 sentences about Spirit Tracks.

A/N: Technically more than 26 sentences, so I'm bending my own rules a bit.

* * *

**A is for Anouki**

Privately, Zelda thought the Anouki were rather cute, though she'd never say it to their faces.

**B is for Boomerang**

Link never thought that a childhood playing with a boomerang would help when battling through monster-infested temples, but hey, he wasn't going to complain about it.

**C is for Cuckoos**

Sometimes, Zelda fantasized about replacing all of the soldiers with cuckoos; they'd probably be of more use in an attack _and_ wouldn't care if she sneaked out once a blue moon. (But then Teacher says something about _jobs lost_ and the _economy_ and _moral_ and she's forced to drop the idea.)

**D is for Daylight**

The days seemed very long (full of work and fighting and bargaining and helping) and he can't even remember the nights, for he's quite sure he just fainted at the end of each day.

**E is for Engineer**

All of the citizens were happy when the tracks came back, but the look of relief in the other engineers' eyes was the best reward of all.

**F is for Free-fall**

The whip was great for getting to formerly-unreachable places, but that second of free-fall before it grabbed on to the next object was one of the most terrifying things he had ever experienced.

**G is for Goron**

After returning to Castle Town, Zelda made a point to visit the young Goron, dressed in full regalia.

**H is for Heart**

Every time he received a Force Jem, Link physically _felt_ their happiness, straight to his heart.

**I is for Information**

One of the first things Zelda did when she got back was set up a proper spy network - how on Earth had they not noticed that the Chancellor was trying to resurrect an ancient Demon?

**J is for Joust**

You know, sword training isn't really fair when everyone else is using a spear.

**K is for Kingdom**

Zelda first suspected that something wasn't right when the tracks to the wider kingdom disappeared - and even more so when everyone else tried to pretend that everything was fine.

**L is for Link**

His parents had named him after the ancient Heros of legend, hoping it would inspire him to great feats (and apparently it did, eventually).

**M is for Music**

It was a good thing she'd memorized the spirits' song, so long ago.

**N is for Notebook**

It was a lot of trouble, but the look on Niko's face when he saw his notebook filled with stamps made it almost worth the effort.

**O is for Ocean**

Riding the train under the ocean let her see the most breath-taking scenery ever witnessed. (If she'd had breath to take away, that is.)

**P is for Passengers**

After yet another passenger got angry that he didn't pull the stupid whistle while firing at the stupid miniblins, Link irritably wondered if they all had some sort of map that told them where all the signs were - how else could they know where all the stupid signs were?!

**Q is for Question and Answer**

Zelda rather gleefully told him that Ferus had made a guidebook detailing everything - and then told him that no, she couldn't get him off murder charges. (So he had to scrap that idea.)

**R is for Reflection**

The shadowy version of himself in the Take-'Em-All-On Challenge is the creepiest thing he ever seen - and where did he even _come_ from?

**S is for Spirit Flute**

The dim memory of her playing the Spirit Flute is one of the few memories Zelda has of her grandmother.

**T is for Triforce**

Occasionally, Link swears that his hand has a tatoo on it - three triangles in a pyramid shape, the same symbol that's on the ancient coins he finds - but then it's gone, and he tries to convince himself that it was just a trick if the light.

**U is for Uniform**

The new recruit's uniforms are rather silly, but Zelda doesn't change them because (her grandmother told her the tale of her friend, and the hero he dressed like) it's tradition.

**V is for Volcano**

Link is quite prepared to tell anyone who asks (which is... no one) that driving a train up a live volcano is a very stressful business.

**W is for Water**

They did go swimming, later, and Zelda felt satisfied when no one recognized the Princess in the girl splashing a boy near the shore.

**X is for X-ing**

A few months later, Link somehow isn't surprised to find a 'Rabbit X-ing' sign near Rabbitland Rescue.

**Y is for Yesterday**

Yesterday, he was a kid almost ready to become an engineer; today he was helping a ghostly Princess save her land. (A lot can happen in 24 hours.)

**Z is for Zelda**

She liked being a princess, truly she did, but it was fun sometimes to disguise herself and go on a trip with Link.

* * *

Like? Dislike? Please review.


End file.
